


Cracks in the Concrete

by NowAndAgain



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Asterius is a hottie with a body, Confessions, Feelings Realization, Friends to Lovers, Jealous Theseus, Jealousy, M/M, Mutual Pining, Self-Esteem Issues, boo hiss - Freeform, but i like that, everyone is in love with asterius, his relationship with asterius is probably his only redeemable quality, let more gay people be awful tbh, of course theseus isnt the only one who would fall in love, only himself probably, slutshaming heracles, slutshaming zagreus, theseus is Not A Great Person but i like that about him, theseus is possessive, to quote achilles, who wont theseus slutshame
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 20:41:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30094842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NowAndAgain/pseuds/NowAndAgain
Summary: Theseus isn't the only one who notices (and appreciates) Asterius.Asterius is hot. People notice.
Relationships: Asterius | The Minotaur/Theseus (Hades Video Game)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34





	Cracks in the Concrete

The first time it happens, Theseus is almost proud.

It's shortly after Asterius entered Elysium and they have soundly defeated yet another challenger in the arena. Theseus is high off the thrill of victory, basking in the adulation, the praise, the cheers of the crowd, his blood still humming from the fight and his muscles still aching with exertion. He raises his spear high in the air, thanking the crowd, and beside him Asterius shining and resplendent. Asterius huffs appreciatively and his ears twitch at the attention, and Theseus likes to think he's standing a little straighter after this fight. A little prouder. 

Fighting alongside Asterius just feels  _ right,  _ and at this point Theseus still can barely believe his luck. Waking up to spar with him, eating alongside him, spending time together enjoying the very best Elysium has to offer. Theseus wonders how he went all this time without it. How he lived years, on the surface, without Asterius to challenge him, to push him to greater heights and greater glory, to stand at his side. 

Even now, so soon after Asterius's transfer from Erebus, Theseus can barely recall his life before. In their down time, in quiet moments in Elysium's fields and on the banks of the Lethe, Theseus takes pleasure imagining that maybe he never was apart from Asterius. That maybe the life he remembers was only a bad dream, a spot of indigestion, and that after their battle in the labyrinth he had spared Asterius and brought him back to Athens as his brother-in-arms. In Elysium's ever-present glow, it is not hard to imagine Asterius in the sunlight, blinking into the sea breeze on the trip home. It is not hard to imagine a world where they were never apart, where Theseus always had him at his side. 

Coming off this victory, Theseus feels proud of the progress Asterius has made. With only minimal training with Labrys, Asterius has become a terror in the arena, wielding his axe with more deadly precision than some of their most experienced foes. As they take their bows and once more thank the crowd, Theseus tells Asterius this. "Well fought, my bovine brother!" He cries. "Our enemy stood no chance against the might of our teamwork! Did you hear how the audience gasped when you brought your blade down on that wretched shade's head? Their adulation for us only grows!" 

Asterius snorts appreciatively. "All because of you, my King." 

Something in Theseus glows at the words. My king. Asterius has taken to calling him that of late, and each time the words are uttered Theseus can't help but flush with joy. Preen with the affirmation of their growing bond. Hope, that perhaps the Minotaur might also feel the same  _ rightness _ in his presence. The same thrilling peace. 

Theseus is about to suggest they adjourn to the baths, so they can wash the sweat and blood off of their skin and maybe Asterius can let him comb through his mane again, when they hear a small cough behind them. A shade, timid and small, stands nervously at the gate to the stadium, waiting for them, clutching a slip of parchment. 

"Ch-Champion!" The shade squeaks, visibly nervous. "Could I, p-perhaps, trouble you for an-an autograph?" 

Theseus puffs his chest out, ego swelling. This is not the first time a shade has approached him with a similar request, and he whips out a quill he keeps on his person for this exact reason.

"Certainly my good shade! Do not fear, I am more than used to such solicitations as yours! A mere trifle for one as generous as I. It is the least I can do for our adoring fans! A moment, Asterius - "

"A-Ah! My apologies, King Theseus," the shade stammers, and at this Theseus pauses. "I meant - the Bull of Minos - if it isn't too much - "

The shade's ghostly cheeks flush, turning a deeper hue of blue. Theseus turns to Asterius, a little taken aback. The Minotaur seems to be in a similar position, and he glances at him, unsure. 

"King - "

"Hah! No offense taken, good shade. I'm sure Asterius would be more than happy to oblige you!" 

Asterius's eyes flick back and forth between Theseus and the shade for a minute, still uncertain. It occurs to Theseus that, perhaps, this may be the first time someone other than Theseus has addressed Asterius directly in all his time in Elysium. After a moment of indecision, Asterius grunts and nods his agreement. He and the shade step to the side, and Theseus watches as Asterius takes the proffered quill and parchment from her. They look strangely small in his hands, though, Theseus thinks, Asterius still manages to hold them so delicately.

Theseus knows he should be proud of Asterius. He IS proud. Theseus had fought so hard for exactly this, challenged so many shades who flinched and recoiled in the bull's presence, who muttered darkly behind his back about the undeserving  _ monster  _ Theseus had brought into their paradise. Theseus had fought so hard to make others see Asterius as Theseus sees him. To see him in all his aspects, brave and strong and a worthy opponent, but also soft, and sweet, and gentle outside of the arena. To see the Asterius that is so careful with the butterflies they encounter when they sometimes wander Elysium's ever-shifting chambers. The Asterius who is so polite and forgiving, even when he is shown only cruelty. Theseus knows, with enough time, enough effort on his end, they will see Asterius not as the starving, unkempt thing he found in the Labyrinth, but as someone who constantly rises above his circumstances. Who is good, and believes in the good in others, even Theseus, even though he would be justified were he never to speak to Theseus again. Who blossoms every day (or night) in this place, like a flower blooming from cracks in the stonework. 

Theseus IS proud, up until Asterius hands the signed parchment back and the shade blushes when their fingers touch. Asterius turns to join Theseus and Theseus sees the shades ghostly eyes linger. Sees the hunger as she gazes at his godly figure, his powerful arms, his sculpted back. Theseus is proud until he sees this, and something within him curls and sours. 

"King." Asterius snorts, startling Theseus out of his daze. 

"A-Ah! Yes my friend!" Theseus yelps, struggling to hide his momentary conflict. Asterius shifts, hoisting his axe over his shoulder and leveling Theseus with his piercing gaze. Theseus gulps, flushing under his undivided attention. 

"King. Is something the matter?"

"Of course not! I mean, no, my magnificent compatriot!" When in doubt, bluster and compliment. Theseus learned that trick from his father. "I was just thinking, we should wash ourselves of all this grime! Then perhaps we can retire to our chambers and discuss new strategies for our match tomorrow? Is that amenable to you, my friend?"

Asterius is silent for a moment, tense and calculating, and then he relaxes. "That sounds fine. Lead the way."

They head off to the exit, trusting Elysium to deliver them to their destination, but Theseus chances a glance back at the gate to the stadium. The shade is still standing there. She looks after them, signed parchment clutched to her chest, an all-too familiar expression on her face, and something ugly purrs in Theseus's chest. Their eyes meet, and despite himself, Theseus levels her a glare. She startles, embarrassed, and hurries the other direction. 

Hm.

**Author's Note:**

> This is like the first time I'm writing creatively in a year. So. feedback is appreciated. 
> 
> Honestly I only wrote this cause executive dysfunction got me stuck on the couch!!! so this is all on my phone.
> 
> I'm @LesbianMoto on twitter if u wanna follow me there, I mostly retweet stuff tho.
> 
> like, comment, subscribe, etc.


End file.
